1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus and in particular to means mounting and housing an electronic device within the door of a refrigeration apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,752 of Ahdor H. Alton, a self-contained temperature sensing and alarm unit is mounted on the outside of a refrigerated vehicle. The control is utilized in connection with shipment of frozen foods and provides a visible indication when the temperature conditions within the vehicle exceed a desired temperature range. The device includes a remotely located temperature sensing element carried on the end of a rod passed through a suitable opening in the sidewall of the refrigerated container. The structure is essentially located exteriorly of the insulated wall of the refrigerated space.
John D. Kells discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,178, a refrigerator wherein thermometers are provided in the refrigerator doors for indicating the temperature within each of the refrigerated compartments.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,698 of Paul E. Brefka, a protective case for an electrical instrument on a circuit board is provided which is adapted to be mounted in an opening provided in a support panel. The circuit board is mounted in a vertical disposition within the housing and is locked in the housing by interengagement of resilient fingers thereon.
John D. Kells discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,194, a temperature indicating structure mounted in a refrigeration apparatus door for indicating the internal temperature of the refrigerated compartment. The control further includes an adjustable electro-thermocouple for controlling operation of the electrical refrigeration apparatus from exteriorly of the door. The control housing projects into the refrigerated space and is provided with a plurality of openings for communication of refrigerated air with the temperature sensing bulb disposed within the housing rearwardly of an insulating panel carried in the front portion of the housing. A thermometer is connected to the temperature sensing bulb by a tube and the interior of the housing is essentially free of any means for generating heat therein.